Equipment
Line 1 MSX :Location: The game is begun with this item. :Description: A notebook-type MSX PC that is used to view and manage inventory (F2), cartridges (F3), run special programs (F4), and adjust options (F5). Has a single cartridge slot. :: MSX2 :::Location: Surface G-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 150 Coins. :::Description: More advanced than the MSX, the MSX2 can read disks and features two cartridge slots to allow for special cartridge combinations. Waterproof Case (防水ケース, Bōsui Kēsu) :Location: Surface G-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 80 Coins. :Description: Permits the MSX or MSX2 to function underwater. However it does not protect the player from drowning underwater. Heatproof Case (耐熱ケース, Tainetsu Kēsu) :Location: Temple of the Sun E-5 - Purchase in the Shop hidden behind the lower pot for 100 Coins. :Description: Permits the MSX or MSX2 to function while in lava. However it does not protect the player from lava. Boots (ブーツ, Būtsu) :Location: Temple of the Sun G-4 - Destroy the pot to reveal a pedestal; place a Weight upon it. :Description: Increases movement speed by about 30%. Allows movement up slopes. Body Armor (防護服, Bōgofuku) :Location: Confusion Gate A-4 - Use the Katana to break a hole in the floor of A-3 and escort a Key Fairy, also summoned from A-3, down to A-4. :Description: Slightly decreases all damage taken. Perfume (香水, Kōsui) :Location: Chamber of Birth G-2 - Simply wait until one of the Mudmen appears at the top-right area of the screen and walks over the switch. Be patient, it can take some time. Before the Flywheel is obtained, this item is unreachable. :Description: Makes it possible to defeat any Skeleton enemy with a single blow. Lamp of Time (時のランプ, Toki-no Rampu) :Location: Twin Labyrinths D-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 200 Coins. You may need to break the block at the upper-left with Bombs in order to reach the Shop entrance. :Description: Press the RETURN key to freeze time... for a time. After being used, a 3 minutes must pass before it can be used again. Detector (探知機, Tanchiki) :Location: Guidance Gate B-6 - Use the Conception Seal at A-6 to reveal a passageway to the Shop at B-6. Purchase it in the Shop for 80 Coins. :Description: A brief tone plays when you enter a screen with a hidden room. Pochette Key (ポシェットキー, Poshetto Kī) :Location: Big Man. :Description: Necessary to make the ankh appear at Chamber of Extinction I-3. Woman Statue (女性像, Joseizō) :Location: Chamber of Birth I-4 - Place a weight upon the pedestal at right. As you return to the center of the room, you will suddenly find yourself trapped and the spikes on the ceiling will begin to descend. Quickly place a weight upon the second skeleton from the right to produce an exit. Re-enter the room in order to collect the statue. :Description: Bring the statue to Temple of the Sun E-4 and wait for a short time in order to impregnate the statue. Impregnating the statue creates a ladder in the Temple of Moonlight D-3. Line 2 Gauntlet (ガントレット, Gantoretto) :Location: Graveyard of the Giants D-4 - Whip the head of the giant corpse at D-6, then use the Birth Seal to shut off the barrier and climb up to the Gauntlet using the Grapple Claw. :Description: Dramatically increases weapon attack speed. Scalesphere (玉鱗, Gyokurin) :Location: Spring in the Sky D-1 - Use the Conception Seal to open the chest at the top-left corner. :Description: You no longer take damage from contact with water, except during the battle with Bahamut. Mini Doll (小人人形, Kobito Ningyō) :Location: Confusion Gate F-5 - Read the left tablet at D-3 to make a room appear at the top-right of F-5; speak with the occupant of the room. :Description: Bring the Doll to the Mausoleum of the Giants in order to open a passageway allowing access to Confusion Gate D-4 and the Mini-Boss Shu located there. Endless Key (無限の鍵, Mugen-no Kagi) :Location: Confusion Gate C-3 - Destroy the two blocks closest to the elevator on the left-side of the screen to reveal the chest. Then defeat the Mini-Boss Shu at D-4 to open the chest. :Description: Reveals a new ladder at the bottom of Endless Corridor B-1. Cross (十字架, Jūjika) :Location: Guidance Gate E-2 - Use the Birth Seal to reveal Myrmecoleo at the top of the screen. Defeat those enemies with the Flare Gun. :Description: Prevents damage from contact with Soul enemies. Helmet (兜, Kabuto) :Location: Twin Labyrinths A-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 90 Coins. :Description: Eliminates the downward force of falling water. Magatama Jewel (まが玉, Magatama) :Location: Dimensional Corridor D-3 - Defeat Tiamat. :Description: Required to advocate the Mantras throughout the ruins. Shell Horn (ほら貝, Horagai) :Location: Surface I-2 - Defeat all of the enemies on screen. :Alternate Location: Spring in the Sky D-4 - Purchase in secret Shop for 60 Coins. :Description: When a puzzle is solved, the Horn plays a brief strain. Also plays a different tune when a trap is triggered. Flywheel (はずみ車, Hazumiguruma) :Location: Confusion Gate E-1 - In any order, complete the following tasks: ::1. Defeat Ba at Confusion Gate D-1. ::2. At B-3 lure the Lizard Man into the ray of light near to the center of the screen. ::3. Using the Lamp of Time, destroy all of the pots at F-2 while time is frozen. :Description: Causes Mudmen enemies to spawn from the cross-like sections of wall in the Chamber of Birth and Confusion Gate. Ring (リング, Ringu) :Location: Twin Labyrinths B-2 - Depress the upper switch. :Description: Allows one more of any Sub-Weapon to be on screen at any given moment (i.e. three Shuriken at a time becomes four.) Line 3 Grapple Claw (かぎ爪, Kagizume) :Location: Inferno Cavern G-5 - Depress the switch in the lava and stack up the blocks that appear in order to reach and place a weight on the pedestal. :Description: While pressing against a vertical surface, press and hold up latch on to the wall. Immediately after releasing up press in the direction perpendicular to the surface to kick away from it. Grail (聖杯, Seihai) :Location: Guidance Gate B-4 - At E-4, pass through the wall that the right skeleton is leaning against to be transported to the left side of B-4. From there, push the block onto the designated area. :Description: While viewing the Item Window (F2), press a number key (0-9) to be instantly transported to the transfer tablet of the area that corresponds with that key. You must first have examined the transfer tablet of an area to be able to warp there. You must have the Antarctic Adventure and Comic Bakery cartridges to be transported to rear-side fields. Ice Cape (氷のマント, Kōri-no Manto) :Location: Temple of Moonlight A-1 - Place a Weight upon the pedestal. :Description: You no longer take damage from contact with lava. You still need the Heatproof Case to be able to use your MSX. Book of the Dead (死者の書, Shisha-no Sho) :Location: Temple of Moonlight D-6 - Place a weight upon the pedestal at the lower-left corner. :Description: You are no longer subject to the life-draining effects of the Anubis enemies. Ocarina (オカリナ, Okarina) :Location: Temple of Moonlight D-3 - After impregnating the Woman Statue, enter the room from above and pause the game (F1) while standing on the elevated platform beneath the curious relief in the background. When the protagonist falls asleep, the Ocarina will appear below. :Description: Makes it possible to speak to the four Sages. Plane Model (飛行機模型, Hikōki Mokei) :Location: Tower of the Goddess D-2 - Defeat the two Vimana. :Description: A number of Goddess statues scattered about the area disappear. The Plane Model is also necessary to make an essential pedestal appear at Chamber of Extinction B-2. Will not appear until the Eye of Truth is collected. Pepper (コショウ, Koshō) :Location: Gate F-4 - Enter the room on the left-side and speak with its occupant. :Description: Bring the Pepper to Guidance Gate C-1 and leap before the stone face in the background to make it release the Treasure. :: Treasure (財宝, Zaihō) :::Location: Guidance Gate C-1 - With the Pepper in hand, leap before the stone face in the background. :::Description: Bring the Treasure back to the room at Confusion Gate F-4 to be given the Anchor in return. :::: Anchor (錨, Ikari) :::::Location: Confusion Gate F-4 - Carry the Treasure back to the room where you were originally given the Pepper. :::::Description: Makes it possible to sink through the upward current in the water generated by the propeller at the bottom-right of F-4. Serpent Staff (ヘビの杖, Hebi-no Tsue) :Location: Temple of Moonlight E-3 - Ride the elevator platform up from E-4 and at E-3 repeatedly strike the red button on the wall just right of the elevator with Shuriken. Use the Grapple Claw to collect the staff. :Description: It finally becomes possible to defeat the Algol at Surface B-3. Dragon Bone (龍の骨, Ryū-no Hone) :Location: Twin Labyrinths J-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 200 Coins. :Description: Opens the many passageways to the Shrine of the Mother. Wedge (くさび, Kusabi) :Location: Tower of Ruin E-1 - Place a weight upon the pedestal at F-2 and defeat Nu Wa at E-1. :Description: Required to advocate the Mantras. Line 4 Scripture (聖典, Seiten) :Location: Twin Labyrinths G-4 - Purchase in the Shop for 350 Coins. :Description: Doubles your rate of EXP gain. Feather (羽, Hane) :Location: Surface A-3 - Defeat Algol at B-3. :Description: Enables the double-jump. Bracelet (ブレスレット, Buresuretto) :Location: Temple of Moonlight F-4 - Use Bombs to destroy the large block near the top of the screen and disable the barrier. Purchase it in the Shop for 200 Coins. :Description: Makes it possible to destroy any pot or equivalent object with a single blow. Eye of Truth (真実の目, Shinjitsu-no Me) :Location: Tower of the Goddess A-5 - Place a weight upon the pedestal at A-2 to make it possible to reach and place a weight upon a second pedestal at A-4. :Description: Reveals invisible A Bao A Qu enemies. Twin Statue (双子の像, Futago-no Zō) :Location: Endless Corridor A-3 - Place a weight on the pedestal at D-3 and then race to A-3 before time runs out to collect the statue. Travel through the hidden passageway just right of the upper ladder at D-3 for a shortcut. :Description: Makes it possible to use the warp gateways located throughout Twin Labyrinths. Glove (グローブ, Gurōbu) :Location: Spring in the Sky C-5 - Collect the Scalesphere from D-1 and open the floodgate at D-2. :Description: Greatly increases the speed at which you can push blocks around. Crystal Skull (水晶のドクロ, Suishō-no Dokuro) :Location: Shrine of the Mother B-2 - Use the Life Seal to open the chest. You will require the Mulana Talisman to actually collect the Skull. :Description: Opens the path to Dimensional Corridor at Twin Labyrinths J-2. Bronze Mirror (銅鏡, Dōkyō) :Location: Temple of the Sun E-6 - Defeat Ellmac at D-6 and examine the tablet at E-6. :Description: Unseals the entrances to the back-side fields. Note that any given entrance may still be closed if its corresponding Guardian has not yet been defeated. Talisman (お守り, Omamori) :Location: Temple of the Sun F-3 - Examine the ruins of the Sphinx, once it has been destroyed. :Description: Show the charm to Elder Xelpud at Surface G-4 to open the chest at Shrine of the Mother E-2 that contains the Diary. :: Diary (日記, Nikki) :::Location: Shrine of the Mother E-2 - After showing the Talisman to Elder Xelpud at Surface G-4, travel to E-2 and stop time using theLamp of Time to prevent the pillar from falling to block the path. Collect the Diary before time begins moving again. :::Description: Bring the Diary to Elder Xelpud at Surface G-4 to receive the Mulana Talisman. :::: Mulana Talisman (ムラーナの護符, Murāna-no Gofu) :::::Location: Surface G-4 - Bring the Diary to Elder Xelpud. :::::Description: With this in your possession, you will be able to collect the Crystal Skull at Shrine of the Mother B-2, and the Wedge at Tower of Ruin E-1. Container (器, Utsuwa) :Location: Chamber of Birth F-2 - Use the Silver Shield or Angel Shield to reflect the laser beam fired by the turret at the lower-left corner of G-2 to destroy and move past it. :Description: Used to hold the Medicine acquired at Tower of Ruin G-2. Category:Items